


[podfic] Carabiner

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [18]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Carabiner (biner): Forged aluminum devices of various shapes (oval, D, etc.) with a spring-loaded gate through which a climbing rope can be threaded, used to connect to protection or to provide connections between parts.Podfic of part 39 of The Mountains Are the Same
Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/301551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Carabiner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carabiner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712184) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 9:56

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fxzvrhzk2eeznxi/carabiner.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 9.95 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Cover Art

by olive2read

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 4 Go For It Challenge!


End file.
